Strength Is Not All That Is Needed
by Liyoki Mura
Summary: Jacob comes across another pack of shifters but what happens when their pack leader is a female? What secrets is she hiding behind her tough exterier? Can he break down her walls or will he run back to Bella? JacobxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction…well first posting anyway I have dabbled with a few but never got around to posting them hehe. So I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters I just own Kara and all of my other oc's =]

Strength Is Not All That Is Needed

He needed to get away, at least for a little while. He wanted to try and forget about _her_ even if it was for little while. Jacob had been running for a while. A few days to himself but when the pack had gone on their patrols they would try and convince him to come back. Before he knew it, it had turned into early morning. He guessed it was about four or five in the morning and he was starting to become hungry. Before long he had come across a grazing deer. Stalking ready to attack his soon to be breakfast.

Trotting through the dense forest a large wolf with black and white fur moved stealthily through the early morning. Following the black and white wolf was one that was a little smaller in size but not by much. It's fur glistening in the morning sun an almost charcoal black. Suddenly the black and white colored wolf halted in place. Sniffing the air a few times, ears perked and listening intently eyes scanning the surrounding forest carefully. In the blink of an eye it took off running leaving the black wolf behind.

Jacob had gotten the deer in his sights ready to attack. Placing his front paws beneath him ready to pounce. He leapt off the ground springing high into the air and came face to face with nothing but dirt. After a quick second he realized he had just been tackled to the ground. Looking around he saw nothing, and then he got tackled once more this time being pinned down to the ground. He found himself starring into deep brown eyes almost black in color. Breaking his eye contact he snapped back to reality and pushed the other animal off. Once he got on his feet he saw that it was another wolf that had attacked him. It was smaller then him with white and black fur. The other wolf took a defensive position in front of him. _~Who are you? What are you doing here?~_ a voice filled his head. A female voice. _~My name is Jacob Black and I'm just passing through.~_ His voice filled the other wolfs mind. In the distance the she wolf could hear a crunching of leaves under tiny hooves. She distinguished the sound as a deer fleeing for it's life. Twitching her ears to face the front of her head the she wolf looked at the brown russet colored wolf in front of her. _~You were trying to catch a meal, I'm sorry.~_ The she wolf let our an apologetic whine. A few minutes later the all black wolf came to a stop next to the black and white wolf. Jacob looked at the all black wolf and back at the black and white wolf. _~Don't worry this isn't an ambush, we were doing our patrol and I caught your scent. Now please accept my apology and come back with us. We can provide a meal and a place for you to rest.~ _Jacob looked at the two wolves skeptically. _~Please as my apology.~ _the she wolf starred at Jacob waiting for an answer. Jacob closed his eyes and mentally sighed. _~Alright I'll accept your hospitality.~ ~Good, well please follow us.~ _The she wolf turned and began to walk away. Following her was her partner and Jacob was at the end. After a few minutes of walking they came upon a clearing in the forest with houses. It was a well hidden area away from any towns. Completely protected by trees and behind the biggest house was a cave entrance. Jacob took in all the sights. It was so calm and peaceful. He could hear the sound of running water, possibly a waterfall. He guessed. Jacob scanned the area for it but the water was no where in sight. *It must be behind the cave.* Jacob thought. _~Please follow me.~ _The black and white she wolf motioned to the big house in front of the cave. She looked at her companion and motioned for the black wolf to go ahead of her. Making our way through the small village the scent of different foods filled the air as well as the clean smell of clothing being hung out to dry. Some of the village inhabitants were out doing their own chores and smiling as Jacob and his two companions made their way through the small village. Stepping through the door of the big house Jacob noticed it was big enough for them to fit through. Not your average door but then again they were not average people. Jacob looked around the house. As they walked in they were greeted by a lounging area complete with wood floors, a couch, few chairs and two panel screens. From what he could see the house was nicely decorated. Standing next to one of the panel screens was a young woman with shoulder length light brown hair. She was holding a pair of clothing. The black and white wolf disappeared behind one of the screens. Jacob could see the shadow of a wolf turn into a woman. The young girl standing next to the screen handed the woman behind it her clothing. "If you wouldn't mind please phase, we have extra clothing that you can wear." came a delicate yet harsh voice. Jacob made his way to the other screen just as the woman behind the first made her way out. "Kat please see to our guest show him the room he will be staying in and feed him as well." "Sure thing." came a cheerful reply. Jacob phased and was handed his clothing. He could hear the retreating steps of the woman who invited him here. After dressing he stepped out from behind the screen. It had felt good to be on two legs again. Even though he had only been in wolf form for a few days he almost forgot what it was like to walk on two human legs. Once again he took in the sight of the room he was in, his eyes eventually landing on a woman to his left. She had shoulder length light brown hair she was slightly tanned with blue eyes. She wore a blue tank top and brown shorts that stopped mid thigh. "Hello my name is Kat, its very nice to meet you." she held out her hand for a handshake. "Jacob Black, its nice to meet you too." he replied grasping her hand. "So how about we get you settled?" Kat said as she led the way through the house and into the kitchen.

The young woman had left the house and began her walk through the village. "Hey! Kara!" came a voice. The young woman looked up. Running towards her was Demetrius, friend and long time protector. "Yes Demetri?" asked Kara in response. "Who was that stranger that you brought here?" "There is no need to worry Demetri, I can tell he will not do any harm to us. Besides if he tries I'll just have to show him who is alpha." she gave a slight smirk. "How could you tell he was a shifter?" Demetri eyed the woman in front of him. "Do you really doubt me that much my friend?" Kara gave Demetri a sideways glance as she walked around the village.

"So Kat was it? How was it that the girl you were with was able to tell that I was a shifter?" Jacob asked as he ate some ham and other assortments of food that Kat had laid out for him. "Well Kara always told me that even though we are wolves, we still have a slightly different scent from regular wolves. Though I can't really tell the difference we all smell the same to me." she gave a little laugh. Jacob gave a sigh of contentment as he finished his food. "Well how about I show you to your room and then I'll show you around the village." Kat smiled. Jacob just gave a nod. Kat had led him up stairs eventually after showing him the rest that the house had to offer. "So this is the room that you will be staying in." Kat opened the door to reveal a pretty normal room. A bed with a night stand and a dresser a closet on the opposite wall. "And right across your room is the guest bathroom." She pointed to the open door. "Now how about we go for that tour of the village." she stated rather then questioned. "So Kat, who is your alpha of the pack?" Jacob questioned as they walked outside and around the village. Looking at Jacob with a dumbfounded expression written across her face Kat had to hold back a giggle that threatened to come out. "You've met her already." Kat let out the little giggle as she replied. "Her? You mean the woman that was with you?" Jacob questioned. "Kara. Yes she is our Alpha." Kat smiled. *So they have a female for an alpha how interesting.* Jacob thought to himself. "Look there she is now." she said as she waved to her leader. Watching her approach I noticed she was about five feet five inches tall with dark brown almost black hair that fell to her mid back, and those same deep brown almost black colored eyes. She wore black shorts a little shorter then mid thigh and a solid white tank top.

As I made my way back towards my house I saw Kat and the new guy. "So have you made our guest feel at home Kat?" She gave me a bubbly nod in response. I looked at our visitor. "I guess introductions are in order. My name is Kara Ookami." I held out my hand. "Jacob Black." he replied shaking my hand. "Sorry again for scaring off your food." I said as I made eye contact. "KARA!" I heard a voice from behind me call. I turned to see who it was and before I even had a chance to react I was bombarded by a little boy who had hopped right into my arms. "Tino, what are you doing?" I gave a slight laugh at the little boy in my arms. "I missed you mama." My face softened at the smile he gave me. I looked at Kat and Jacob. Shock was written all over Jacobs face. "That little guy there is Tino, Kara's son." Kat said giggling at Jacobs expression.

A/N: Well that is it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it please R&R it would be greatly appreciated. I welcome all comments and criticisms. Hope to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone so this is chapter 2! Yay I am so excited. So I hope you all liked chapter 1 enough to come back and read chapter 2. So last chapter there was a little bit of a shocker finding out that the alpha Kara had a son. So what will happen this time? Well you need to read and find out. Enjoy. =]

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters. Kara and my ocs are of my own creation though. =]

Jacob looked at the little boy in the alpha's arms. He looked to be about three years old. He had short black hair, light colored skin like the woman holding him. His eyes were big and curious as he looked at Jacob. He noticed that Tino had forest green eyes but the thing that Jacob couldn't understand is how this girl was a mother. By the looks of it she had to be around his age unless she was a teenage mother but she looked great for having a child. Tino looked at Jacob and leapt out of his mothers arms landing in front of Jacob. "Hi I'm Tino, who are you?" the boy asked in a small voice. "I'm Jacob it's nice to meet you." he smiled. "Tino, why don't you go look for Demetri and go find firewood for tonight." Kara said as she looked at her son. "Okay." he replied and ran off looking for Demetri. "So that's her son huh? He's cute." Jacob mused. "Yeah well Tino is Kara's adopted son I should say. She found him as a baby about three and a half years ago just abandoned in the forest. She adopted him and is raising him as her own." "Although back then someone wasn't happy with it and…" "Kat that is enough!" Kara sternly warned and Kat stopped in mid sentence. Jacob looked at Kara her face was void of emotion but could tell she had her guard up. "Kat I'm going to make sure things are coming a long for the bon fire to night, keep Jacob company. And oh yes keep your mouth shut." she gave a commanding look to Kat. "Yes Kara." Kat sheepishly replied as Kara walked away.

"Okay so a few things." I looked at Kat who was watching her superior walk away. "So you guys are having a bonfire tonight? What for? And second what is up with her? Why is she so distant from everyone if she is an alpha? shouldn't she be worrying about everyone?" the questions flew out of my mouth. "Yea we have a full moon bonfire it's nothing really big everyone gathers around the big bonfire and tells stories, legends, etc. it's just a gathering we have to relax and take our minds off of the leeches that wonder the earth." she said breaking her eye contact from her leader and focusing on Jacob. "And to answer your question as to why she is so distant." she paused. "it's not by choice she was made that way, she was betrayed and hurt and since the incident she hasn't been the same. If you have noticed the happiest she is, is when she is with Tino. She is a great alpha we all couldn't ask for more but I cannot speak about the incident. We've all been ordered to stay quiet, she doesn't like to talk about it." Kat said solemnly. "Okay so tell me where are we?" I questioned as we started to walk around the village. "We are near the border of Washington and Oregon." she smiled. "Well what about everyone in this village? Are they all shifters? Cuz you all don't look like you are the same ethnicity." "You're right we are all different races. We came to form this pack because of Kara, she took us all in she found us one by one and helped us along our transformation processes and she will do so also when Tino transforms." she gestured with her hands. *She seems like a nice girl but what happened?* I went into thought as we wondered aimlessly around the village. Before long the sun had sunk and the night sky had graced us with its presence. Everyone was busy getting ready for the bonfire. Just as the full mood had shown over head the bonfire was roaring and everyone was settling down and getting ready to hear the tales the others had to tell. Kat and I had joined them. Hours had gone by and everyone listened intently to each others stories even though some of them had seemed they had heard them many times. I had joined in with a few stories that I had remembered from our pack meetings and the old stories my dad used to tell me. I was also bombarded with questions like where I came from, how old I was and such. It felt good that everyone had accepted me. I felt as if I was a member of the pack even though I had only been here one day. I looked at everyone one around the fire, they were all different but got along so well totally different from my pack. I noticed that everyone was here except for one person. Kara. She was the only one not here. My mind snapped back to everyone as the man known as Demetrius had started ranting about a tale. My mind had wondered off and I began to think about the one girl I wanted to try and forget about. Bella. *How was she doing? Did she worry about me? And then I began to think what if that blood sucker had bitten her* I needed to get away and clear my thoughts before anyone was able to see that my mood had changed. I quietly slipped away from the group looking back my eyes landed on Tino looking up at Demetri in amazement. A small smile crept onto my face, he was a cute kid why would anyone want to abandon him. I thought as I walked away.

As I walked away from Kat and Jacob I couldn't believe that Kat was going to spill my story to a complete stranger even though she knows she isn't supposed to talk about it. I made my rounds through the village checking on everything. Once they had the fire built and everyone was starting to gather I slipped into my house and grabbed some extra clothes and a towel. I stepped outside and heard cheers and laughter coming from the fire. A smirk came to my face and quickly faded as I started my walk into the cave behind my house. Carefully making my way through the cave I eventually ended up on the other side where a beautiful waterfall and pool of water lay surrounded by green grass and the occasional flower dotting it to give some color. Making my way to the waters edge I laid my towel and extra clothing on a rock near by. I stripped myself of my clothing and tied my hair up into a ponytail. Stepping into the water I slightly shivered at the coolness of it although it stopped affecting me right away with my body warmth. Doing this every full moon was the most relaxing thing I could do. I did this to just get away it sort of became a ritual after a while. Floating in the water I let my thoughts drift away as I listened to the water fall hit the water below. After a few minutes I swam back to shallow water keeping my lower back and below in the water and began to rinse myself throwing water over my body. I stopped when I heard a rustling sound. Listening carefully I didn't hear anything again and continued rinsing myself. There it was again. I stopped crossed both of my arms over my chest making sure that nothing was showing. "What is it that you want!" I yelled as I turned around. "You better have a good excuse for interrupting….me." the last part came out less harsh then the rest of my sentence. "You."

Curious about the waterfall I heard earlier I went around behind Kara's house and found the cave entrance. It was dark and slightly damp. Thanks to my eye sight it wasn't much trouble getting through the cave. The cave was a little longer then I thought though. After I made my way through the cave I was greeted by a nice sight. The waterfall was big and ended up in a good size pool the grass seemed to almost glow in the moon light and the flowers ever so slightly swayed in a light breeze. I wondered around taking in the beautiful sight. It instantly took away my thoughts of Bella, although she still lingered in the back of my mind. I made my way through the grass and brush everything rustling as I moved it. "What is it that you want!" I heard a female voice yell. I stumbled through the last part of the bush ending up at the waters shores. I saw her. It was Kara and she was swimming in the pool of water. "You better have a good excuse for interrupting….me." she said as she turned around he voice lowering as she realized it was me. Blinking a few times I realized that she had been covering herself with her arms. She was naked only the water and her arms covering her. "I…I'm so sorry Kara I…I didn't know you would be here." I stuttered out looking away quickly. I could hear her let out a sigh and the water began to swish. She was getting out. I turned my back to her so she wouldn't think I was peaking. Some rustling sounds came and her voice followed. "Alright you can turn around now Jacob." she said her voice cold. I slowly turned around my face slightly tinted pink. Embarrassed that I interrupted her alone time and also embarrassed that I had seen her naked. She starred at me fists on her hips. "What do you want?" She questioned as she eyed me suspiciously. I didn't answer her right away. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had seen. I had seen what I think to be the reason why she doesn't want anyone in the pack talking about her past.

Well I'm going to leave it there. So what did you think? What was it that Jake saw? Mm mm mm you will just have to wait to find out. Well please R&R it will be greatly appreciated. Hope you keep coming back for more =]


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so first off I would like to thank everyone that has read my story so far. I would like to thank Scribitur Ad Narrandum and GEMfaerie for setting up my story as an alert. Thank you to rivierlina, Case-Zer0, and LunarFairyPrincess1989 for Favoring my story, and thank you GEMfaerie for favoring me as an author and last but not least thank you Case-Zer0 for setting me as an author alert. I really appreciate it. =]

So this is chapter three of my story. Lets see what is going to be revealed shall we =]

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters. Kara and my other oc's are purely mine though =].

"So do I get an answer?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow to Jacob. "No…I mean nothing I didn't want anything, I…I didn't even know you were here." Jacob stuttered out. "You don't have to be so nervous you scared me as much as I scarred you." she looked at him with a blank look on her face. *Yeah I sure scared you.* Jacob thought to himself sarcastically. "So what's up why aren't you with everyone?" "Nothing I just wanted to go for a walk." "You're lying I can see it on your face." she looked at him skeptically. Jacob glanced to the side not wanting to look her in the eyes because she caught his lie. "I wanted to clear my head." Jacob admitted. Kara looked at him. "Better. At least this time it wasn't a lie." she sat down on the pools bank and looked up at the sky. "Well since you came to clear your mind why don't you join me." she looked over her shoulder waiting to see what he would do. He took a few steps forward and took a seat next to her. "So I haven't really had a chance to get to know you like everyone else. Where are you from?" she asked eyes still focused on the night sky. "I'm from La Push, Washington." he replied. "What about you?" he countered. She looked at him. "I'm originally from California." she sighed. "So are you a nomadic wolf or do you have a pack?" she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Yea I do I was just running away for a little while trying to clear my head." "Problems huh? You know running away never solves anything." she closed her eyes. "Well if you decide you don't want to go back you are welcome here, I'm assuming Kat told you already but everyone here is for lack of a better word a stray, but we all get along like family." "Well you don't have to answer but what were you running away from?" she questioned. "Love problems." he answered. "Ah I see well…." Kara stopped mid sentence sniffing the air. "What is it?" Jacob asked when he noticed the concerned look on Kara's face. "Do you smell that?" Jacob sniffed the air his eyes widening after he caught the scent. "I'm going to go get Kat and Demetri." she stood up and began walking away, Jacob not far behind. Coming up to the fire she saw everyone having the time of their lives. "Demetri, Kat, you're coming with me, we are going to do some rounds." Kara ordered. The two stood and walked over to their leader. "I'm going with you." Jacob announced. "Fine. Everyone else just keep enjoying yourselves we are going to do a patrol and be right back." Everyone nodded and went back to chatting. Once they got to the edge of the forest. Kara was the first to shift. The others soon followed. Sniffing the air Kara lead the small pack in the direction of the scent. After what seemed like a few seconds they ended up near a river.

We ran for a few minutes but they passed by as if they were seconds. We ended up by a small river side. That scent it was unmistakable. I scanned the area but saw nothing. We stood in silence and then we saw it. It was _her_, that red headed blood sucking leech. She stood on the other side of the river. _~Victoria!~ _my voice echoed through the minds of the other wolves with me as I let out a low growl. "Well, well it looks like some mutts have come to play." she hissed at the four of us. _~Jacob you know her?~ _Kara questioned as she glanced from the blood sucker to me and back to Victoria. _~Yeah she has been causing problems for my pack and my friends. I bet anything my pack chased her away and she ended up coming here.~ _Kara let out a roar. Victoria took a defensive position and hissed. The two starred each other down but Kara was the first to make a move. She charged through the river and attacked Victoria. Victoria pushed her away as if she were just a fly. Demetri, Kat and I were the next to spring our attacks. She was putting up a good fight. Before long we were all spread out.

We attacked all together and that failed. We attacked individually and that failed as well. Nothing we tried seemed to work on her. *This red headed vampire…she can't get the best of us I wont let her* I thought as I slowly raised my head looking for everyone. I had been thrown against a tree and had been hurt pretty badly. Demetri had been thrown up into the air and landed on a rock and fell to the other side. He was hurt also and was probably trying to recover. He had been hurt before me. Kat was lying on the ground motionless and Victoria had Jacob in her grasp. As I focused more on what I needed to do I saw the woman throw Jacob and he skidded along the dirt. I looked back at Victoria she had turned her attention back to Kat. My eyes widened when I saw her lift Kat up and Victoria's fangs sprang out. _~KAT!~ _I yelled in my head. I charged and leapt onto Victoria my jaw sinking into her left shoulder. She let out a cry and dropped Kat. She grabbed onto my hind leg and ripped me off of her shoulder. Slamming me into the ground I let out a whine. "I've had enough of this. It ends now!" she yelled as she grabbed a hold of me. I tried freeing myself but it was no use. She whirled around when she heard pounding on the ground. I looked and it was Jacob. He was running straight for us. But before he could even reach us a sickening crack sounded through the forest. My eyes widened and I let out a whimper. She let me drop just as Jacob was about to reach us. He gave out a roar as Victoria clambered up a tree and escaped. Kat and Demetri were at our sides in a matter of seconds. Before long Kat had disappeared into the wood and returned holding her, Jacob and Demetri's clothing. They quickly phased back and put on their clothes. Coming back to my side I was slowly phasing back. Pain was written on my face. I felt a shirt being placed over me and arms gently lifting me up. Through the pulsating pain I looked up and saw Jacob. They darted through the forest and made it to the village in a matter of seconds. Everyone took notice of me and soon we were surrounded by the pack. "Mama, mama." I heard Tino cry as he made his way through the crowd. "We need to get her medical attention." Demetri stated. "I know a great doctor that will treat her, I've seen it happen before." Jacob said as he stared at Demetri. "I don't want her to go with you." Demetri eyed Jacob. "She needs a doctor! If she doesn't get medical attention soon it's not going to be pretty and you know that!" Jacob yelled challenging Demetri to say something. "Deme please let him save mommy." Tino pleaded. I could see the tears in his eyes. "Fine take good care of her, if something happens then I blame you." Demetri glared at Jacob. "Kat, Demetri, you guys are in charge while I'm gone." I said weakly. They both nodded. "Take care of Tino." I strangled out as pain racked my body. I let out a scream and black out.

I took off running through the wood letting my instincts guide me back home. As I held Kara in my hands I could feel her body wanting to try and heal itself. Her face was so full of pain it was making me hurt. Before long I noticed that I wasn't to far away from the Cullen's house. With in a few minutes I was in their driveway. I saw Carlisle and Esme standing at the front door waiting for me. Alice the fortuneteller must have told them I would be coming. "Carlisle please help her." I said as I looked at the vampire doctor. He took one look at the girl in my arms. "Come inside quickly." He motioned to the door. He led us to a spare room and had me lay her on the bed. "So she is a wolf like you." Carlisle stated. "Yes but I need you to help her quickly. Victoria broke most of her bones and they are starting to heal already." "Alright leave it to me and Esme. You can go ahead and wait in the living room till we are done." Carlisle motioned for Esme to undress her. I walked out the door but instead of going to the living room I stayed in the hall way sitting next to the door. I wanted to be close enough so I could make sure she was alright but I also stayed because I didn't want to run into **that** blood sucker. Even though it would be a little hard to avoid him seeing as how it was his house. It seemed like hours had flown by. I could hear Kara scream whenever they had to re-break a bone just so they could reset it. I had try to make myself comfortable sitting on the floor my head resting on my arms that resided on my knees. Several hours later the door opened and Carlisle and his wife walked out. "She's all done it seems that it wont be long before she is completely healed. She is healing even more quickly then you did it seems." Carlisle stated as he looked at me. "You can go in now." he said as he moved away from the door. "Thank you Carlisle." I smiled at the doctor. "Keep an eye on her." he said as he put his arm around Esme and walked away. I walked into the room and over to the bed. Her breathing was even and slow trying to cope with the pain I guessed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. "Jacob." "How are you feeling?" I asked as I sat on the end of the bed. "I'm ok, that damn vampire broke my ribs my arms and my shoulders but that seems to be about it." she sighed. "Thank you for saving me I owe you." she gave me a small smile. *She looks better when she smiles.* I thought to myself. "Don't worry about it, you fed me and gave me a place to stay as well as welcomed me into your pack. It's the least I could do." I smiled back. "Now get some sleep you need it." I said as I got up and went to a chair by the window. Making myself comfortable I watch Kara as she drifted off into sleep. *I wonder what she is going to say when she finds out that a vampire fixed her up.* I laughed to myself as I fell asleep. I woke up to a rustling sound. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was probably around five o'clock in the morning. I saw Kara standing at the side of the bed back facing me arms raised putting on my shirt that Kat had put on her before. My eyes drifted to her back. Behind me the sun was breaking and rays of light spilled into the room. I saw what I had seen earlier that night at the waterfall. The reason she doesn't bring up the past, the thing that the pack is not allowed to speak of. Scars. Going from her right shoulder running through the middle of her back to her left hip was the biggest scar I had ever seen. Claw marks is what they were. The way the sunlight was spilling into the room made the marks look as if they were glowing. It looked as if they were glowing an almost sick red, like they were fresh even though they were not. The other mark that was there was almost by her right lung. A bullet hole scar. Reminders of what she has been through. "You should be in bed resting still." my mouth said the words before I could stop myself. "Don't worry I'm going back to bed I just didn't want to sleep naked all night." she glanced over her shoulder as the shirt fell to her knees. "I'm sorry." I said looking at her. "For what?" "You're scars." her eyes widened for a split second her face staying void of emotion. "Don't worry about it, its not your past to worry about." she said as she climbed back into bed. *Hm she did heal fast.* I thought as I watched her movements for anything unusual to see if Carlisle did a good job. "Oh and Jacob we are going to have a conversation as to why we are surrounded by leeches later." she said as she rolled over and fell back asleep. *What happened to you Kara?* my interest peaked now that I got a better look at the scars and saw how she reacted to me pointing them out. *What was it that went so terribly wrong.* my last thought before I fell back asleep.

Ok well that is it for chapter three I hope you liked it. So it was Kara's scars that Jacob saw. How did she get them? Well you will have to keep reading to find out. Reviews would be appreciated as well as rates. Feel free to message me with questions or comments I'm totally open for criticism. Thanks again for reading =]


End file.
